Many issues affect designing of an electric current switching apparatus. The design goals include, for instance, less complex structure, ease of assembly of the switch, possibility to assemble various switch types, security of use the switch, fast connecting and disconnecting of the contacts and efficient quenching of an arc when the switch was opened.